Grandshire's New Stranger
Grandshire's New Stranger is the fourth episode of Salvation Quest. Summary "There's a new kid in town! Can the Crusaders win over this gloomy newbie, or will he turn over to the dark side?" Plot The episode opens on TJ, Shelley and Jimmy's homeroom class. The teacher announces that a new student will be joining them; the door opens and in walks a kid dressed in all black. The teacher introduces him as Donny Fishers- he gives a very curt greeting and then goes to sit in the back of the class. Later in the class, everyone is split up for group projects. TJ, Shelley and Jimmy get into a team of 3- but Donny is the only one left without a partner. Shelley volunteer their group to take him. TJ immediately starts to take issue with his disposition, muttering under his breath that Donny's nothing but trouble. Shelley takes him aside and tells him to consider him an unsaved soul, desperately waiting for the one who will free him. TJ reluctantly puts aside his grievances for the sake of the group. Donny seems very disengaged with the group and falls behind in doing his fair share. TJ grows more and more frustrated with him, which leads to him eventually snapping at him and saying that he doesn't have to be part of the group at all. Donny seems really upset by this and leaves them. Shelley chides TJ for not being more understanding and demands that he fix this situation. TJ agrees, feeling guilty that he hurt Donny's feelings. Outside the school, the Devil stands disguised as a salesperson. As Donny is leaving, he stops him and asks what he's looking for. Donny doesn't respond, but the Devil asks him if he wishes that people listened to what he has to say. Donny nods, and then the Devil continues to ask if he wishes that he could make people do whatever he says; Donny is wary, but curious. The Devil pulls out a pendant necklace from his suitcase and says that it has the power to control minds- and he can have it for free! Donny agrees to take it, and puts it on. He walks back into the school and tells the administrator at the entrance to order 50 large pizzas, half with cheese and half pepperoni- she obliges. Back in class, the Crusaders gasp as the Dowser appears before them in a flash, indicating a sudden appearance of a demonic force. They all excuse themselves from the classroom and then transform into their Crusader gear. The Dowser leads them to the front of the building, where Donny has dozens of classmates behaving like slaves. TJ angrily declares that he was right, and that Donny was nothing but trouble- Donny tells him to go stand on his head on top of a desk. TJ immediately obliges. Shelley tries to intervene, and Donny tells her to go see if the pizza has arrived. She then proceeds to exit the classroom. In a panic, Jimmy prays to resist the thrall of the pendant. When Donny tells Jimmy to help other students sculpt a bush into his shape, he is not convinced. Jimmy pleads to Donny to stop treating his classmates like servants, says that while he may feel like a ruler now, if he continues down this path he will be a slave forever in hell. Donny, looking around at the room of mindless workers, suddenly feels guilt and takes off the pendant, causing all of the kids to break free of his control. TJ falls off the desk, and Shelley comes rushing back into the room. While the class is initially very angry at Donny, Shelley intervenes; she states that their unfriendliness has pushed Donny away from the path of God and allowed him to be susceptible to the deceptions of the Devil. TJ stands up, admits that he judged too harshly, and him and Donny shake hands. TJ then picks up the pendant, and it dissolves into vapor in his hands. After it's completely gone, a golden flash emanates from Donny's body. He smiles and says that he's ready to start over. Despite this whole fiasco, everyone agrees that a pizza party is the best way to make good of it. The next day, Donny comes into class wearing colorful clothing and his hair is now short and brown. He says hi to TJ, and TJ thinks about how with enough patience, faith and perseverance, any wayward souls can find the light. Gallery ss14.png ss15.png ss16.png ss17.png